Herbalism leveling guide
This Vanilla WoW Herbalism guide can help you from 1 to 300 Herbalism! With a little patience you should be level 300 Herbalism in no time! 1 – 50 Silverleaf & Peacebloom · Mulgore. Do circuits round the base of Thunderbluff picking Silverleaf and Peacebloom. · Do circuits around Dolanaar heading South East around the lake and back upto to Dolanaar, if your Alliance or complete circuits of Elwynn Forest. · For Undead, try starting at Solliden Farmstead in Tirisfal Glades, run north to the mills, loop round and back south past Stillwater Pond and onto Cold Hearth Manor and Nightmare Vale. Then back up to Solliden Farmstead again. (Thanks to Olmolmtyr for info) You can find Peacebloom and Silverleaf in abundance around your main starting area (not in it, around it). So the first 50 levels should be really easy. 51 – 70 Mageroyal and Earthroot · Go west from Crossroads then head north before the entrance to Stonetalon Mountains and follow around to where the harpies are, then head east back to the Gold road and then south to Crossroads again, picking Mage Royal, Earthroot, Peacebloom and Silverleaf as you go. · For Alliance start in the north of Westfall and follow the coast south to Deadmines and then head straight to Sentinel Hill and back up to the north again, picking Mageroyal. · You can also run circuits of Gol’Bolar Quarry in Dun Morogh, collecting Earthroot as you go. (Thanks to Flareon for that info) 71 – 100 Briarthorn · Same route as above (for Horde), but extend it east to Sludge Fen, picking Briarthorn now. You could actually extend your runs to encompass the whole of The Barrens, as this area is absolutely chock full of Briarthorn and other herbs. It’s possibly the best area to get your herbalism trained up. · Southern part of Silverpine Forest, from Pyrewood Village to the Entrance to Hillsbrad Foothills and back again. · Same route as above (for Alliance) or do circuits of Twilight Grove in Duskwood. · Also for Alliance, just wander north to south in Darkshore for loads of Briarthorn. · The eastern side of Loch Modan is also a great place for Briarthorn. · You could also do circuits of Lakeshire in Redridge Mountains. 101 – 115 Bruiseweed · Start at the Ramparts in Ashenvale and head north-east to Splintertree Post (dont follow road, try to go as straight as you can, you’ll find more herbs that way), then head west from Splintertree Post towards the first bridge. Head south from here past the Moonwell and then back west to the ramparts when you reach the edge of the map. Pick Bruiseweed as you go. · Stonetalon Mountains. Go to Camp Aparaje, head west to the Grimtotem Post, then south to Malaka’jin, then east to the Greatwood Vale. Nice run of Bruiseweed there. · The Field of Giants in Southern Barrens or between the two Razorfens. · You can also circle to the north of Mystral Lake for Bruiseweed or to the West of Astranaar in Ashenvale. · Windshear Crag in Stonetalon Mountains. · The eastern coast of Loch Modan. · Circuits of Stonewatch keep in Redridge Mountains. 116 – 125 Wild Steelbloom · Go to Stonetalon Peak and do circuits of the small area around the Alliance Town and the Talon Den collecting Wild Steelbloom. · For higher levels do full circuits of Arathi Highlands, sticking to the mountain sides (as this is where you’ll find Wild Steelbloom) · Nek’mani Wellspring in Stranglethorn Vale. · The Zuuldaia Ruins, north of Grom’gol in Stranglethorn Vale. · Go from Black Channel Marsh in the Wetlands to the Angerfang Encampment, taking in Whelgar’s Excavation Site as you go. · Go from The Field of Giants in southern Barrens to the two Razorfens and back up again. · Between The Great Lift and Highperch in Thousand Needles. *from now on your going to be doing circuits of the full map, so you’ll have to learn your own paths. 126 – 160 Kingsblood · Full circuits of Ashenvale to collect Kingsblood. · Circuits of The Charred Vale in Stonetalon Mountains. · Full circuits of The Wetlands. · Full circuits of Hillsbrad Foothills. · The Misty Reed Stand in Swamp of Sorrows. 161 – 185 Fadeleaf · Full circuits of Swamp of Sorrows to collect Fadeleaf (sell these to Rogues for a good profit). 186 – 205 Khadgar’s Whisker · Full circuits of The Hinterlands to collect Khadgar’s Whisker. · The Witherbark Village and Ogre Compound in Arthai Highlands. · You can also stay in Swamp of Sorrows, as there is a decent amount of Khadgar’s Whiskers there. 206 – 230 Firebloom · Full circuits of Searing Gorge to collect Firebloom. · Full circuits of Blasted Lands. · Tanaris also has a lot, but doing full circuits takes time. You can divide Tanaris into four and do circuits that way. 231 – 250 Sungrass · Full circuits of Felwood to collect Sungrass. This is actually more of a zig-zag pattern, rather than a circuit (also try to do the Cleansing Felwood quest and pick up Windblossom Berries, Nightdragons, Whipper Roots and the odd Songflower Serenade buff when needed). · Feralas is also a great place to get Sungrass. You can make two circuits here. One that starts in the very north west at The Ruins of Ravenwind and runs south to The High Wilderness and one around The Lower Wilds, Lariss Pavillion, Grimtotem Compound and Woodpaw Hills, all near Camp Mojache. · You can do circuits around The Forlorn Ridge in Azshara. · You can try the main path through The Hinterlands too. As you follow it one way, stay about 50 metres from the path and then do the same the other way. 251 – 270 Gromsblood · Full circuits of Felwood to collect Gromsblood. See above notes. · Do circuits of Mannoroc Coven in Desolace for Gromsblood too. · Full circuits of Blasted Lands. · Demon Fall Canyon in Ashenvale, not many people bother with this area, so although its small, it can be good for farming Gromsblood. 271 – 285/290 Dreamfoil · Full circuits of Un’goro Crater to collect Dreamfoil. · Two good routes in Azshara are: · From The Forlorn Ridge, head south east to the Ravencrest Monument and back again. · From the north of the Ruins of Eldareth, head north east to the Jagged Reaches and back again. 285/290 – 300 Plagueblooms or Icecaps From 285 you can get Plagueblooms from doing circuits of Eastern and Western Plaguelands and Felwood, alternatively collect Icecaps from Winterspring, as they will sell for more.